


Can I Be Him?

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie
Summary: A short fic based loosely off of “Can I be Him?” by James Arthur.





	Can I Be Him?

_You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen/You took me back in time to when I was unbroken/Now you’re all I want/And I knew it from the very first moment_

“ BLANK is Trump’s new plan for the Mexico border.” Craig loved the sounds of Smitty’s laugh coming through his headphones during a game of Cards Against Humanity. He knew that whatever card his friend had just played was going to be either ridiculously memey or disgusting. Craig was the card czar this round, so he clicked the button to reveal the card selection. He soon saw the card that Smitty had written: Mini Ladd’s forehead. “Ok fuckboy. You really had to go there?” “Come on man; I gotta play to the card czar.” Mini didn’t hesitate. He clicked Smitty’s card, giving him the win. “Aw come on man!” Kryoz cried, with Nogla and Panda also expressing their indignation at the selection.

After the other boys had left discord, Mini and Smitty were hanging out talking about random moments in the gameplay. Mini enjoyed spending time with just Smitty; having the other guys around was great, but Smitty had taken the time to get to know Mini and was there for him through the accident. Mini wouldn’t be honest with himself if he didn’t say he had fallen for his Canadian friend. He wanted to ask Smitty out but wasn’t sure how.

“Hold on just a second Mini,” Smitty said. “Yeah, babe? Sure, that sounds fine. Sorry dude, that was my boyfriend.” Mini’s throat felt stuffed with cotton; he knew he wouldn’t be able to answer his friend without falling apart into tears. So he disconnected discord and sent Smitty a text. “Sorry, internet bugged out. Talk to you later.”  The tears started to fall as Mini faced facts: Smitty had a boyfriend, and he had no chance.

**Two Months Later**

_I heard there was someone but I know he don’t deserve you/If you were mine I’d never let anyone hurt you, no, no/I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips/It’s all that I’ve been thinking about_

Mini was preparing for a recording session with Brian and Tyler when he saw a discord message from Smitty. “Can you talk? I need someone.” Mini had never told Smitty about his feelings for him, feelings that remained even with the knowledge that Smitty was taken. “Sure. Give me two minutes” He sent a quick text to Brian that he would join their Fortnite session later. “What’s up?” he wrote to Smitty.

**Smii7y** : I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me.

**MiniLadd** : Why the fuck would he do that?

**Smii7y** : At first he said it was a moment of weakness. Then he said he doesn’t love me anymore. Shit man, I’m a mess.

**MiniLadd** : He’s a fucking idiot. Please tell me you kicked him out.

**Smii7y** : Yeah he’s gone. I don’t know why I thought anyone could ever love me. I don’t deserve it.

**MiniLadd** : You do deserve it. You are amazing and deserve all of the love in the world.

Mini took a deep breath and formed his next words carefully.

**MiniLadd** : I know it doesn’t seem that way now, but there is someone out there who loves you very much. One day, you’ll find him.

Mini heard the song on the radio behind him, and the lyrics gave him hope.

_When the lights come on, and I’m on my own/Will you be there, will you be there?/Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories/Can I be him?_


End file.
